vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Raw Power
Raw Power was a tag team that consisted of Dan Hibiki and Mr. Satan. Their union came to an end when Dan betrayed Mr. Satan in order to join The Drac Pack but would reunite one last time after more than a year apart. They were former Co-Op Champions. In VGCW Season 2: Rise to Power Mr. Satan and Dan Hibiki were two kindred spirits that decided to show the VGCW their raw power could match up against any and all teams the federation had to offer. It didn't start out that way for the team as they struggled initially, losing their first three matches together. Instead of breaking up like so many teams had in the past, the two decided to train even harder to prove that all of their competitors were using nothing but cheap tricks to succeed. This strategy paid off as the two earned two shots at the Co-Op Championship titles. While their first shot against GameCenter FU ended in defeat, Raw Power would go on to claim the titles on January 6th, 2013 when they defeated The Practice in an incredibly grueling struggle. After Dan's heel turn on January 16th, 2013, Raw Power became the first tag team in VGCW with one wrestler being a Face and the other a Heel. This change in dynamic did not affect the team at first and they kept on competing as normal. While they managed to defend their title against Team Light, the team lost the championship to The Returners on 2013-01-28. The team stuck together for two months following the loss of their belts, but both matches they participated in ended in defeat. Season 3-4: Raw Betrayal Then, on 2013-03-19, tension unfolded as Satan expressed some of his concerns about Dan's increasingly aggressive behavior. Dan reacted poorly to Satan's arguments and erupted on his partner, storming away. They later teamed up against the debuting Team America on 2013-03-26 and while it initially seemed like they had put the incident behind them, that was not the case, as Dan attacked Satan in the middle of the match and left the ring, leaving his partner to fall at the opponents' hands and nearly ending the long-standing team. Mr. Satan confronted Dan backstage about his actions and an apologetic Dan begged for forgiveness and the two reached an agreement backstage, with Dan receiving "one last chance". Dan had never intended to make good on that chance, however, and on the Season 3 finale, Raw Power met up against Dracula and Kefka. While nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first, it wasn't long before Dan revealed he could not be trusted by tagging out and then planting Satan with a DDT that allowed Dracula to score the win. Now a servant of Dracula, Dan had officially ended Raw Power's run as a tag team. Their final match was their 14th together, which was then tied with GameCenter FU for a VGCW record. Season 7-8: Reunion & Retirement With Mr. Satan's lackluster performance since bringing an end to The Drac Pack, he sought to take the easy way out by joining The Ring Rangers. When this, too, failed to give him any momentum, Mr. Satan regretted his actions and announced his departure from VGCW on 2014-06-03 to go and manage his daughter in the female division. His speech would be interrupted by The Practice, who wanted Satan to join their cause for some unknown reason. Declining their offer led to the two doctors beating down the hero of earth. Seeing this from the back, it would be none other than Dan Hibiki who came out to lend his former partner a hand. The two teams brawled for a few minutes, but it was Dan who helped score both falls in this impromptu elimination contest to send Raw Power and Mr. Satan's VGCW career off into the sunset with one last win. Team Dynamic Even before Dan's heel turn, it was often suggested that Mr. Satan "carried" Raw Power. These claims are slightly exaggerated: while Dan was usually slightly worse off than Mr. Satan, when compared to truly weak tag team wrestlers like Egoraptor or even The Scout he was quite competent. Nevertheless, Dan was not very cooperative and often refused to tag in, causing many to accuse him of being a coward and a traitor. Dan's heel turn had no immediate visible effect on his relation with Mr. Satan. The team did perform worse afterwards, but not because of the member of the team you'd expect: it was Satan who took the pins that lost Raw Power the belts, as well as every subsequent pin afterwards. In spite of this, Dan seemed quite content with sticking together, even referring to Mr. Satan as "master" on one occasion. It was not until Mr. Satan addressed Dan about the issue that he became visibly upset at his partner and decided to betray him. Tag Team Record Gallery rawpowersmag.png|Make sure to check out VGCW Magazine for articles about all your favorite VGCW superstars. RawPowerReunion.png|Raw Power reunites for one night only and celebrates their final win together.